Always here
by kenm708
Summary: After Lelouches death kallen is lost. she turns to the drug refrain but something unexpected happens. Go ahead and read to find out. one shot. KallenXLelouch. bad summary I know. I sincerly apologize.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Code geass does not belong to me in any way shape or form. I have not completed watching the series but I from what I understand lelouch died. So I do apologize for any in accuracy within this fic.

P.S. R&R Thank you. 3

He's always been there for her. "Lelouch where did you go?" kallen thought aloud. She was going through depression after the one she loved passed. "Why did you leave the balck knights? Why did you leave, me?" she said as a single tear shed from her face. The red haired woman thought back to all those times fighting the rebellion, with her guren along side zero, who she later discovered to be lelouch lamperouge. Her classmate and friend. She eventually discovered that he was the son of the king of brittania, lelouch vi britannia. He had died and she didn't.

The curtains were pulled in the dorm room she now resided since the war ended and she fullfilled her promise to lelouch and returned to school however, she couldn't return with him, or rather he couldn't return with her. The sun was beginning to rise she had been preparing for the school day when her eyes fell upon the refrain she bought several months ago. The drug would allow her to relive the times she treasured most. The days with lelouch, the black knights, the rebellion. It was just sitting there in her drawer next to the key for her gurren that she wouldn't need anymore or rather anytime soon,she hoped. She decided she had time before classes began. As she grasped the drug and stalked over to her bed sitting.

she looked down towards the vile and syringe in her hand. "I stopped you last time you were about to use this huh?" she asked to no one but directed it towards lelouch. "I wonder if someone will stop me?" "Probably not. You're the only one who would have. And now you're gone." More tears streamed down her face. As she put the needle to her skin she pulled back on the syringe allowing the drug known as refrain to enter her system. "Brings back the 'good 'ol times.' Huh?" She immediantly felt the effects and there she was battling lancelot in her gurren. All over again. "Kallen circle around." She heard from her leader. "yes!" she shouted into the small microphone.

"Keep him occupied while we resue the japanese from here." "I'll hold him off as long as I can." She told lelouch. Suddenly the scene changed and she was standing face to face with lelouch once again. As they walked into the brittanian empire. She stayed by his side the entire time. She went through that same converstation. She kissed him once again. After a time passed the drug wore off and when she awoke she felt as though he was still there. Like his spirit lingered. She felt his hand on her face. "L-lelouch?" she questioned. He appeared before her. He was non-corporeal but he was there right beside her. Again. The girl began sobbing, "Kallen don't cry." She heard him say. "I'm sorry." She said as she stood straight like the soldier she was. Holding her tears back. "Kallen I don't know how long this power will allow my stay." "What power?" "Apparently this is another ability of geass."

"Of course even in your grave you have geass." The woman said smiling. Lelouch approached her. He brought his face closer to hers. She lifted her head. His non-existent lips touched on hers, she could feel it. They were as smooth as they had been that day when she first kissed him. "I love you kallen." He told her. My spirit will continue to linger. Never use _THAT_ again to remember me. It hurts me to know the pain you're in and how you're choosing to resolve that pain. " kallen simply nodded. "I love you too lelouch." She said with a smile on her face. He returned the smile and she could see a tear protrude through his right eye, she saw his geass mark in the other, she then brought her head back up kissing him once more. Once they pulled back away. He dissapeared. "He's gone again. I'm alone, Again." She said out loud. And cried.

She then stared at the empty syringe beside her, the vile broken. "Did he?" she started her thought. Then smiled. "I guess he is the only one who would have stopped my using the drug." She didn't know what she was thinking. Using refrain to remember the only man she has and would ever truly love. She trusted him. He trusted her. They protected each other in their times of need. She felt a breeze circle around her. There hadn't been windows open at all within the small room. So she knew he kept true to his word he wouldn't leave. She was then able to grab hold of her school bag and walk out the dorm to attend class. As her day progressed, she continued to feel the wind beside her. She felt the wind embrace her. "Thank you, Zero." She said with a smile on her face.


End file.
